dark fortune:orsiris saga book1 moonlight savior
by cryptidking
Summary: Margaret Moonlight an assassin with the UAA has been revived by her brother Xavier now she must ethier choose to live a new life or aid Forutne, Mason, and her brother in a war that that could cost not only her world but all worlds first in a masssive crossover series
1. prologue

WELL IT'S TIME FOR ANOTHER FANFIC AND NO IT'S NOT TWILIGHT GARBAGE I SAY ABOUT TWILIGHT NO IT'S A NO MORE HEROES FANFIC STARING MY FAVORITE BOSS MARGRET MOONLIGHT YEP SHES THE STAR NOW THE PROLOGUE IS A WRITEN VERSION OF THE MARGRET FIGHT FROM NMH2 JUST TO SET EVERYTHING UP MARGRET MOONLIGHT AND ALL CHARACTERS ARE PROPERTY OF SUDA 51 OR 52 CAN'T REMEMBER ON WITH THE STORY.

_ITALICS ARE THOUGHTS AND DIARY ENTRIES_

Prologue

_Alone,emptiness,death, that is the only thing I feel everyday when I kill someone whether a man,woman,or child I feel the same no joy,no emotion,nothing. All my life I have been unable to feel emotion happiness,sadness,and love are nothing but words to me the only thing I love doing is to kill guess that makes me the perfect assassin unable to feel remorse for my actions. Unable to feel any guilt for the families of the people I murder. Unable to feel sorry for the people who beg, who plead, and who cry and I show no mercy for those I face. Am I destined to die alone without someone to care for me or even like me_.

Margret moonlight closed her diary trying to forget the first entry yet again from when she first became an assassin "why can't I feel emotion". She looks at the full moon in the sky and starts to whistle her infamous tune. She looked at where her opponent is supposed to be but saw nothing and cocked her head to the side "where is Mr. Touchdown he should have been here by now and my dress is messed up" she stands up to fix her clothing a Gothic ordeal of all black and white clothing from her bonnet to her Lolita style clothing and dragged her hand through her platinum blonde hair and stated her tune again. She looked at the entrance to the roof again he still did not show up "what to do what to do" she looks around from on top of the billboard and set her eyes on her diary again _guess I have no other choice _she thought as she picked up her diary and turned to a random page and started to read

_ dear diary,the news has spread to my little town of the rumors of this so called "comeback king" Travis Touchdown he supposedly killed about some of the best killers to become king and walked away from it all some of the guild are saying they can take him but they are new to the game however some of the veterans say this guy is not to be messed around with right now I'm leaving my town so I can meet him in hopes he can teach me how to find my feelings._

She looked up from her diary but saw no one yet again and started to read the next entry

_dear diary,it has been a week since I left and I wandered into a small town and found this quaint little shop that sells weapons on the black market and found Le__** croissant du ange **__the man asked me for 1500 drachma but I shot him instead all the while I whistled the song some girl named Alice taught me strange this is the first time I mentioned that girl in my diary but there is something unique about her something that makes me feel connected to her in some way oh well now I have two mission in my life first have Travis teach me feelings and two find this Alice character and find the connection between us and also try to find out how my new weapons work._

Her reading was interrupted by a door opening and out came a man ready to do battle his red jacket flying every which way a pitch black shirt along with a pair of ripped jeans finished the look of the "comeback king" Travis Touchdown. He casually walked around the rooftop looking for his opponent when Margret started to sing her tune "do you know that song" she said as she picked up her rifle and loaded it

"nope" Travis replied

"how tragic but before we start answer me this why did you come back".

Travis looked up at the supposed grim reaper and said "what do you mean?"

"think about it 2 years ago you became the top ranked killer in America and you threw it away then all of a sudden you come back their has to be a reason to why your doing this"

"yeah I am" Travis said while nodding his head "my best friend Bishop was murdered by that mother funking Jasper Batt and I'm doing this to avenge him"

"revenge if I was able to feel any emotion I'd help you out but as law for the assassins guild you cannot face Jasper until you beat me but let me tell you why I'm fighting all my life I have never felt emotions I have never felt angry,I've never even shed a tear so I joined so that I can meet you in hopes of finally to smile or cry a tear but we both have something fighting for and in response to your earlier response of nope" she raised her rifle and aimed "then let me teach you".

she fired but Travis moved back in a flash causing the bullet to wedge into the cement and readied his blood berry duel swords and headed to the billboard while dodging bullets from Margret. "don't look pervert" Margret said as Travis found his way beneath her

"I'll never do that" Travis said sarcastically as he looked up to see her panties only to find out shes gone "what the" all of a sudden a bullet whizzed by his head he looked to the side and saw Margret holding a rifle while her other one on her side "told you not to look pervert" she cocked her gun and fired again.

"Fuck"said Travis as he took shelter behind the pole that held the billboard as the bullet nicked his skin. "Hiding behind that pole won't work"

"yes it will"

"want to prove"

pause "mayyyyyyyybe" _**BANG**_

"son of a bitch shot me in my arm". Margret did not care if he got hurt all she cared about was the victory. She cocked the gun and fired _**CLICK**__ crap forgot to reload_. Not taking her eyes off her prey she started to reload her gun while Travis was treating his wound by ripping his shirt and making a makeshift tourniquet around the wound. "Time to get serious" he said as he picked up his plasma katana's and turned them on "ready to give up yet Mr. Touchdown"

"let me answer that with a big fat NO" he ran out to head towards Margret as she finished reloading her gun. She aimed and fired but this time Travis was ready and blocked the shot with his blades and dissolved the bullet. Margret realized the severity of the situation headed to the far side of the roof to try and keep her distance but it was no use Travis was closing the distance so she prepare for close quarters combat by flipping her weapons around to grip the barrel and got ready to do battle. Travis readied his blades when he got to Margret and struck but Margret blocked the blow and parried with her scythe and Travis backed up to dodge it. They clashed with both their blades hoping to get read on their opponents and have an opening but neither budged from their spots. "revenge is not a reason to fight this fight there are other ways then this" Margret said

"not my problem Gothic schoolgirl" Travis growled at her

"fine then take this" _**BAM**__._ Travis make a high pitch scream as he clutched his groin and said "that's low even for an assassin" he heard the unmistakeable sound of a gun being cocked and looked up to see the barrel of one of Margret's gun being pointed at him "game over Mr. Touchdown I'm sorry we had to fight but we have no other alternative" she moved her finger to the trigger to fire but Travis was quicker and grabbed his sword and sliced through the barrel as she pulled the trigger and caused an small explosion that separated them from each other. Margret looked at her barrel-less gun and tossed it away and readied her remaining scythe and ran towards Travis ready to finish what she started. She swung at Travis but he blocked and sliced at Margret but she ducked and did an uppercut with her blade cutting his shirt in half exposing his chest but Travis jumped and sliced at Margret's head cutting her face and some of her hair off in the process. Margret looked at Travis and said "excellent you are learning my song after all" she said in her monotone voice

"yeah I'm learning bits here and there it is a good song" Travis replied with his back turned "very well let us finish this" she ran at Travis as he turned around to strike but Margret teleported back to her billboard and sniped at him again. Travis tried to hid behind the air conditioner units but she destroyed each one. After a while Travis thought of a plan and ran into a corner and fashioned a white flag out of his underware and waved it "i give" he heard a shot go off and saw that his flag had a hole in it "crap these were my best tighty whiteys" he muttered and saw Margret aiming right where the exit is. He looked at his sword and saw they are low on power _have to ask Naomi to make an unlimited powered sword like my fucking brother _he thought while he charged them by shaking them. He thought of a plan all the while Margret was sitting on the billboard silently waiting for her prey to appear. she looked to where her diary is and saw that it was missing _where did it go no matter I'll look when I'm done_ she went back on her watch and thought _wait I can teleport I'll sneak up on him_ and suddenly teleported to where Travis is and looked down and saw no one "wait where did he go".

Right behind her she heard "NOW WHERE THE FUCK DID SHE GO" she smirked as she saw the top of Travis's head and jumped over him as she fired hitting him in the shoulder and landing 10 feet in front of him. She turned around but saw Travis thrusting his sword into her stomach. Her eyes turned wide as she looked down and saw the sword in her and looked at Travis "riveting melody isn't it?" she asked

"catchy as hell" he replied as he he sliced the sword through her abdomen with some of her guts spilling out "did you memorize it"

"100%" with that she realized that for the first time she smiled and said "that's so sublime" as she fell on the ground her last thought before she passed out was _so this is what it felt like to smile to have emotion_ she fell. "good job Mr. Touchdown" he turned around and saw Sylvia chanter walked up to him in a Grey trench coat and said "one down"

"three to go" Travis finished

"boys" Sylvia said looking at two men in hazmat suits "clean her up"

"yes sir" they replied at the same time

"let's go Travis" Sylvia said as she turned back to her worker "very well" they started to leave but not before Travis started to whistle the song Margret taught him. The two hazmat men looked at Margret's remains when the skinny one said "bet you 50 bucks to do her"

"dude no way" the fat one said looking at the skinny one "I'm not having sex with a dead chick"

"how about 100 bucks". As they were arguing they never noticed a man walking behind them holding Margret's diary "how about you do her" the fat one said "I'll give you 200 bucks"

"how about you leave before I slice you necks open". Both men turned around and the the mysterious man that snuck up behind them he wore an open yellow trench coat with black stripes down each side an wore a piece of armor under it black pants and had black paint under each eye but the things that caught the two men were the two giant metal shield like objects covering each of his hands "yes sir" and were about to take off when the man said "do not and I repeat do not tell anyone about this meeting or off with your heads"

"yes sir again" and they ran off at a speed that would make the roadrunner look pissed. The man turned back to the dead body of Margret and said "don't worry sis I'll make sure your back with the living again" he crouched down and put her intestines back into her body after he muttered a few words and his hands began to glow and her deep wounds were healed. Afterward he picked her up and began carrying her to the hospital while thinking _don't worry Margret your brother's here to protect you and I will take out that man who killed you mark my words _he look at the now still breathing Margret as he continued walking.

YES THAT IS HOW YOU START A CHAPTER PEOPLE PLEASE R & R POSITIVE CRITISIM IS APPREACATED AS LONG AS IT'S NOT FLAMES I'M GOOD

P.S MARGRET'S BROTHER IS MY O.C DONT USE HIM UNLESS IT'S WITH MY PERMISSION


	2. awaken

YEA I GOT MY FIRST FOLLOWER COUGHSTALKERCOUGH BUT ANYWAY YADA YADA YADA NO MORE HEROES BELONGS TO THE PERVERT THAT IS SUDA 51 XAVIER MOONLIGHT AND MASON IS MINE ASK BEFORE YOU USE . _ITALICS ARE THOUGHTS AND DIARY ENTRIES_

_ Death so this is what it feels like an empty void that you cannot escape from oddly enough I like it here the darkness,the shadows all things I had to grow up with all things that I needed to strive for more or less. darkness is what fueled me what kept me living and will join me in death. Every person lives on darkness man woman and child it does not matter we need darkness to scare, to sleep, to create mood but to some it's to create chaos and I am one of them_

Margaret opened her eyes to see a white ceiling "ugh where am i" she moaned as she went to put her hand to her head only to find a needle sticking out of it "what the". She followed it to an IV and realized she was in a hospital. The memories of what happened came flooring back to her in an instant and she tore off her blanket and moved her gown to look at her stomach. _Gone all gone _she thought as she look to wear Travis cut her only to see a small scar that went from one side of her belly to the other. She couldn't believe her eyes last night she swore she was cut in half but here she was good as new the question she wants to know is how. Her train of thought was interrupted by a voice outside of her room. Years of sniping has given her incredible hearing so she tuned out all sounds to listen in on the conversation "hey Dr. Lambert" a female voice said

"ooh hello Vanessa do you need anything" a male voice asked

"yes it says the room in front of us is occupied but I have no record of a name can you tell me who is in the room so I can add it to our records?" Vanessa asked._ So they are talking about me and I guess the man does not want the girl to find out_

"no can do Vanessa this is a special case that will not be revealed" the Dr said putting extra emphasis on not

"but sir"

"NO BUTS Vanessa leave now before I have you fired" the man screamed

"yes sir" Margaret heard footsteps that were certain belonged to this Vanessa person. _Great so much for that could have at least found a name or something _she thought before she heard anther series of footsteps _maybe its not over. _"Lawrence did she find out anything"

"no I don't like this man we are harboring one of the most dangerous people in the world and why were keeping her alive money screw it I'm killing her"

"no think about this her brother will be angry". Margaret's eyes widened at this revelation _ I have a brother _"not only that but this Mason person will torture us for sure who knows what he's capable with those robo-arms"

"Lawrence we are in too deep we cannot and will not kill her" she heard a sharp noise that for sure meant the guy was just slapped "I'm OK I'm OK so how long has she been out so far?"

"right now about almost a month. You calm man?"

"yeah you know I still find it weird that Mason won't tell anyone his last name and from what I heard his daughter is hiding somewhere for her dear old daddy to find her"

"someone call my name" a new voice interjected with a southern drawl "were sorry Mason we didn't know you were there" the nameless doctor explained

"shove it dad here is going to do bad things to you" a girls voice said entering the fray "what me and my dad's last name is none of your beeswax"

"look were sorry you know us doctors curious people"

"understandable now leave now". She heard the rushed noises of footsteps rushing and laid back down while only remembering the most important part out loud "i have a brother". The door opened and in came a girl with a green shirt and blue shorts however she also had a slight greenish tint in her blond hair "auntie Mar Mar your awake" she hugged Margaret but all she said in response was "i have a brother" confused the girl waved her hand in front of repeating woman "hello Margaret to Earth please respond" she snapped her fingers next to her ear and that did the trick. "oh hello little girl what are you doing here?"

"me and daddy came to check on you courtesy of Mr. Xavier"

"aw what a sweet girl" she looked at her hands "if I were able to smile I would"

"huh why can't you?" the girl said "Haley don't ask things like that it makes people uncomfortable". A man walked into the room and saw the look of authority that the man had. Most of his body was covered in a brown jacket but the parts she did see was a young man's face with deep brown eyes with his black hair covered with a stereotypical cowboy hat _so this is Mason_ "sorry dad" Haley apologized. Mason crouched in front of Haley and pulled 2$ from his pocket "here go get something for her to eat she must be hungry being in a coma for a month"

"OK". Haley walked out of the room to look for a vending machine while Mason turned back to Margaret "you heard the whole thing didn't you" he said turning serious "how?" was her response

"that's for me to know and you to find out" she thought she saw several black dots near his hands but quickly diminished it "so you know you have a brother now but you are not happy"

"i am happy" Margaret "but I have been unable to express them never cried, never laughed nothing well" she said thinking "when Travis cut into me I don't know how but right there I smiled knowing I was free of my curse". Mason pondered for a moment before talking "a shanoa complex if I ever known one"

"oh OK"

"i guess when you were about to die the shackles tat held your emotions in check broke and now came back"

"how long until I leave?" Margaret asked

"depends on the extent of the scar if you want I can take a look" Margaret insistingly blushed "no pervert I'm not wearing a bra might get bad ideas" Mason can only chuckle "don't worry I just need to see the scar" Margaret still figured it was weird but gave up lifting her gown up to show her scar which Mason examined carefully "hmm little raw in the middle but good enough i'll settle the paperwork OK be right back". Mason left and for a second Margaret was at peace "OK I'm back" never mind. Haley walked in holding a small bag "here" she said handing the bag to Margaret "it's Lays"

"thank you"

"my dad always like to pretend to be a cowboy" Haley said trying to start a conversation "he was a natural born sharpshooter"

"maybe when I get my things we'll have a shootout"

"that sounds like fun" the girl beamed in excitement when the door opened. "Alright ms. Moonlight you are free to go"

"great" she said in her falsetto voice "let me get my dress and go"

"whoa whoa whoa you are not going in that dress"

"why?" she inquired while raising an eyebrow "two things:one that dress has no pants and I don't want my stepdaughter believing that she can wear panties in public" he looked at Haley and saw she was trying to hold back a laugh. He turned back to Margaret and continued "and two if you wear that in public you will be seen and Sylvia will send someone after you most likely the man that killed you in the first place" hearing that insistingly brought back her fight with Travis "fine what do I wear?" she asked "this courtesy of your bro Xavier" he replied after throwing a small bag. She opened it and said "this will do what about Xavier?"

"he had to go on a mission be back in a week"

"well i'll wait but where am supposed to go?"

"don't worry you can bunk with me and Haley until he gets back"

"i guess that's OK" she agreed until she started blushing "now get out so I can get dressed". Haley and Mason both raised their hands and said simultaneously "OK we'll get out". They left leaving Margaret to get dressed.

**UAA HQ**

Sylvia chantel was on her computer performing research on sex positions for her trip to Travis's place although being a yoga master she was able to perform all sorts flexible maneuvers but when it comes to Travis can't take any chances. Her phone started to ring and she answered on the second ring "UAA headquarters Sylvia Chantel speaking" she recited in her faux french accent "hello I'm Lawrence Lambert I work at the Santa destroy hospital"

"ah yes ever since the UAA opened up I've been getting tons of complaints that doctors like you say that I'm taking most of your work away with all the killing no"

"it's not that at all". This peaked her interest "then what is it I'm a very busy woman" she demanded taking a sip on her coffee "i think your so called champion missed one"

"Travis miss a kill I'd eat hair dye when that happen"

"it's true I swear some guy brought in some girl in a black dress and gave me and my partner 50k's each to keep her here I don't know who it is all I know is she had a laceration across her stomach"

"black dress tell me more" she inquired "uh lets see black dress blond hair beauty mark on her chin why". Sylvia can't believe it "what is her name?" she asked as she wanted to be sure "uh let me see" their was a ruffling of papers then the man spoke "it say Margaret". Sylvia went wide eyed "that is impossible Travis took out her organs she wait" she paused "that's impossible no one can be brought back to life"

"i have proof"

"then until I get said proof you are not to call me understand"

"yes " the phone hung up and Sylvia put her phone back on the table. Not wanting to take any chances she picked her phone back up and dialed a number. She heard a few rings before a woman's voice answered "hello"

"ah yes ms Jacobs how is Santa destroy treating you after all these years?"

"good I'm attending the collage now"

"very good Shinobu I have a job for you"

"finally all the people I killed are pushovers please give me something good" Shinobu pleaded "oh I have a job for you although its is a rumor"

"i don't care as long as it gets me out of math"

"very well I just got a call from the hospital it seems that Travis did not finish off now I want you too find her and finish the job" their was a pause "100000" Shinobu finally said

"what!" Sylvia exclaimed in surprise "I'm not paying you that much for a kill"

"listen we are talking about the suppose goddess of death I'm not taking this job unless I get paid a lot of money". Sylvia pinched the bridge of her nose and finally conceded "fine if and when you bring me her head only then will I pay you"

another silence "fine I will goodbye". She hung up and Sylvia put the phone back down "great first me and Henry break up and now this". She leaned back on her chair and started to contemplate her situation.

**SANTA DESTROY HOSPITAL**

Mason and Haley were standing outside of Margaret's room patently waiting for to leave "how long does it take for her to get dressed" Haley said in frustration. Mason whose reading Dean Koontz _phantom _"you are one to talk Haley". Haley was about to talk back when the door opened and Magaret walked out looking well like a normal person with her new pink shirt with a sparkly star in the middle and fade away jeans while still wearing her gothic boots "I'm still not wearing bra or panties" she said flatly

"don't worry when we get home you can borrow some of Haley's" he looked up from his book "you were wearing panties when I saw your scar"

"uh they got wet". Mason connected the dots and wide eyed while Haley was still confused "wait how can you gemphhpphhhhh" Mason covered her mouth before she can continue her question "now sweetie head to the car and i'll come with her in a little while"

"fine dad" she walked to the elevator while Mason turned back to Margaret "don't ever tell a 13 year old you masturbate why do even do that?"

"stress reliever" she said like it was no big deal and Mason responded with a facepalm "let's just go after I give you this" he handed a small brown book at the girl "my diary" she noticed their was a page corner "your life its a good read" Mason said as he pressed the elevator button "the page I marked is a keeper read it when you get in the car". The elevator opened and they stepped in as they started making their way to the first floor but Margaret had some questions to get off her chest "what's my brother like?"

"good man likes honor more then anything he is a man that is respected in the world of assassins"

"thank you i'll ask more questions when we get to your house"

"very well". The elevator opened showing the main foyer with Haley sleeping in a chair with a magazine over her head. Sighing Mason walked over and poked her in the face "waky waky sleepy head". Haley's eyes opened insistingly "i like trains" she shouted waking up "oh sorry dad dozed off"

"it's OK let's go" she stood up and took the magazine. Margaret managed to get a quick look at the name and managed a laugh _penthouse looks like dad does not know everything naughty girl._ They went outside and saw that Mason's car was a sleek silver car with orange streaks "a Lancia Thema a gift from my ex boss stole it from his personal car collection as a sort of revenge for trying to hurt Haley". They entered the car and started making their way to the house but Margaret opened her diary to the entry Mason saved and started reading

_today I made my first kill with my new weapons a weak feebly man not worthy of me but his blood tasted good when it was covered in my hands his friend put up more of a fight but he fell to my scythes to make my mark I attached his severed head atop a poll in front of his bosses house to scare him and it was priceless the look of horror on his face almost brought a smile on my face and its those kinds of looks I like horror,discontent,worry and when I see the look on their friends faces when I put a bullet right between their eyes it makes me wonder will I ever meet someone who I have in common with and if so will I kill them for my own bloodlust._

Margaret closed her diaryand looked at the sunset out in the horizon thinking _maybe this is the start of a new life the new life of Margaret Moonlight. _She was so in bliss that she did not notice Shinobu following them from across the roofs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOK CLOSEING NOTE FIRST OFF THANK YOU MR SCOOT FOR DECIDING TO FOLLOW THIS STORY (CROSSING FINGERS) HERES HOPING YOU REVIEW JUST LIKE ANYONE SHOULD DO CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS APPRECIATED NO FLAMES OR MARGARET WILL SHOOT YOU BETWEEN THE EYES

ALSO THE PENTHOUSE THING IS AN INSIDE JOKE IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 DON'T READ THAT I DID NOT READ THAT MY IDIOT FATHER DECIDED WHILE I WAS SHAVING TO DROP 8-9 PENTHOUSES IN FRONT OF ME I JUST IGNORED THEM AFTER I OPENED THE FIRST PAGE (I DO NOT ENDORSE PORNOGRPHY IF THEY WANT TO DO THAT I HAVE NO PROBLEM)

NEXT I'M STARTING ON MAKING PROFILES OF ALL MY OC'S THAT ARE GOING TOO BE PUT IN MY STORYIES SOME LIKE MASON ARE ONLY A FEW WEEKS OLD WHILE OTHERS HAVE BEEN IN MY HEAD EVER SINCE I WAS 8 (19 NOW)

FINALLY SARINA IS AN HOMAGE TO ONE OOF MY FAVORTE AUTHORS CAN'T REVEAL WHO THAT IS OR YOU MIGHT FIND OUT WHO MASONS REAL DAUGHTER IS (SPOILER)

PLEASE R&R


	3. start of a new life

HELLO FANFICTION (60+ PEOPLE CLAP) FIRST OFF LET ME CHECK MY REVIEW COUNTER (SEES 0) WELL THATS A SHAME NOT EVEN ALBERT WESKER (PAUSES) SCOOT HAS POSTED A REVIEW AND FRANKLY I'M PISSED NO ONE TO GIVE ME CONSTUCTIVE CRITISIM FRANKLY I CAN EVEN TAKE A FLAME AT THIS POINT (IMITATES EDDIE IZZARD) WELL FUCK OFF (NORMAL VOICE) GEEZ GIVE A DOG A BONE EXPECT HIM TO COME BACK BUT INSTEAD HE STANDS UP ON TWO LEGS GIVE YOU THE BIRD JUMPS ON ON YOUR CAR WHILE YOUR STILL WONDERING "HOW THE FUCK DID HE DO THAT" WHILE HES CRAPING ON YOUR CAR THEN RUNS OFF WHILE YOUR STILL STANDING THEIR THINKING "ITS PROBALLY A MIDGET IN A DOG SUIT" THEN QUICKLY SEE THE TURD ON YOUR MASERATI AND FREAK OUT SO ANY WAY IN THIS CHAPTER YOU WILL GET A SMALL HINT ON WHO MASONS LITTLE GIRL IS AND TELL ME IN A REVIEW OR A PRIVATE MESSAGE WHO YOU THINK IT IS ON WITH THE FIC.

_Home a place where people live where they live incorporate their worth and how they use that money shows what kind of person they are but everyone has a secret some they are afraid they of ruining their reputation or some who are in fear of hurting a loved one whither its from them or someone else. I never remembered living in a home for more then a few days to achieve my kill but maybe maybe this will change as I try to change my life._

Margaret stood at the house that she would be living at "well you like it?" Haley standing next to her "uhh not what I thought it would be". The house in question was a small two story abode with a small garden in the front and pool in the back "let me guess" Haley said "mansion"

"pretty much if he was a mercenary for a company what was the name again?" Margaret asked "Osiris corp on the outside its a simple robotics facility but on the inside a testing ground for his so called super soldiers" Mason said as he parked his car in the garage "well let's go".

Margaret entered the house and took a look at the the interior. The walls were painted a light teal color covered with a few documents the carpet a deep red color with macrame rugs depicting several scenes from the bible and the furniture looked like it was made out of the finest materials "whoa" Margaret said in surprise somehow showing emotion "like it that's not all but we'll get to that when we need to" Mason told her as he and Haley came inside after her. Margaret saw a document on a small print on top a small desk in the corner that said _Gotham university_.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned her head to see Haley smiling at her "yes?" Margaret asked feeling a bit creeped out but unable to show it "time to show you your room". Haley grabbed Margaret's hand and started to bring but Margaret managed to take a look at the document but saw Mason put it on the table face down _looks like someone doesn't want me to see that _Margaret thought as she was led upstairs. Haley opened up the door and lead the now pale girl into the room "how do you like it?" Haley asked. She heard a thump from behind her as she turned to see Margaret fainted on the spot "ouch DAD MARGARET PASSED OUT"

"PUT HER IN HER BED" Mason replied from downstairs. Haley looked down at the knocked out woman and sighed "going to be a long day".

Outside Shinobu Jacobs was observing the activity inside the house "it's the same person all right" she concluded and watched as Haley managed to put the unconscious lady on the bed "should I tell Sylvia now or later those two who are watching her might be dangerous" in her time as an assassin she been in all sorts of fights and the first thing she learned is know your opponent and make sure he or she does not fire anything out of their crotch (coughdestroymancough) "damn right author" Shinobu said smirking at my...

**hey did you just break** **the forth wall**

"yes no more heroes does it all the time" the ninja killer said looking at the sky

**shut up** **this is my story and I can make you a nympho if I wanted to**

"no you can't"

**yes I can all I have to** **do is type it and it shall be done**

"ha prove it show me" she said waving her arms around "a naked Travis"

**no** I said quickly

"whats wrong? don't think you can do it"

**no** I said defending myself

**this is** **not a lemon I am not writing this for your own sick pleasures**

"then I don't believe you" Shinobu. I start thinking

**how about later in this story I reveal who killed your father**

"i plan on finding out anyway maybe in no more heroes 3"

**hey hey your not supposed to know that grr fine at the end I'll put in an extra chapter of you having sex happy**

"yes"

**good can we continue** I ask

"fine" Shinobu said putting her binoculars back to her eyes and watched as Margaret starting to wake up.

Margaret opened her eyes and noticed that she was comfy "looks like sleeping beauty is awake" Haley said walking up to her "so much pink" the female reaper muttered "sorry" Haley said while putting her hand behind her head "I just like pink". Finally getting over the enormous amount of pink Margaret saw it was a standard teenage girls room posters covered part of the wall several being bands while one was of the zodiac a standard TV with a xbox and Wii near it and a desk covered with books and makeup "if there is a god please make the room a different color" Margaret pleaded taking up a praying position

"uh not funny" Haley droned as she turned on her xbox "call of duty?" she showed a controller to Margaret "no" she said walking to the door "I'm going to talk to your father oh before I forget" she turned around as she opened the door "i saw the penthouse". Haley went wide eyed as she started a string of curses. Chuckling Margaret closed the door and went to see Mason.

When she finished down the a number of smells came from the kitchen. She looked into it and saw Mason over stove cooking something in a wok "yes Margaret" came his voice. Margaret gasped in surprise _how_ she thought and for another second she saw the same small black dots around his arms from the hospital"how?" she couldn't help but ask what she was thinking "trade secret" Mason joked "nah I'll tell you later when Haley leaves"

"OK whats for dinner?"

"chicken stir-fry with portabello mushrooms in a duck sauce reduction also prepared a couple bloody marys for you" he pointed to a fridge "go get Haley from the sound of it she playing call of duty and complaining"

"FUCKING CAMPER" Haley's voice coming through the walls "yeah I would suggest playing with her before bringing her down last time she was like that let's just say I was holding frozen peas on my crotch for two months" Margaret couldn't help but smile at the fact that a girl managed to do something like that "all right" she conceded "its going to take awhile"

"i know" he answered as she began walking upstairs. "Alright Haley time for OH MY GOD" Margaret said as she entered the room only to scream at what Haley was doing. The girl in question was naked from the waste down with a vibrator sticking out of her vagina all the while shooting people with a draganov in front of the TV "what?" Haley said not looking at the stunned sniper "you your you" Margaret tried to say "yes I'm multitasking get over it"

"no that's not it it's just you look older". Indeed the girl she saw looked completely different from 5 minutes ago the girl in front of Margaret now had fuller breast, blonde hair that went down to her now curvier hips though it still retained that greenish tint "oh that it's because of this" she went over too her desk and purposely bent down so Margaret can get perfect view of her ass took out something from her drawer and showed it to the woman "a watch" Margaret said in confusion. The item she was referring to was indeed a normal looking Rolex watch "watch" Haley asked as she pressed the button on the underside. A brief flash engulfed the room and when it stopped stood Haley when she was seen in the hospital "its an aging device this" she pointed to her self "is what I look like in public and this" she pressed the button again returning to her older look "is what I look like when I'm in the house as well as really look like"

"your actually 17"

"18" she corrected "and bi-single". Haley moved her hand to remove her vibrator and with a SLURP it came out covered with her cum "i love the taste of cum do you?" she asked offering the vibrator to Margaret but she was to busy being stunned at the girls perverseness "you sick girl" Margaret said in repulse "eh suit yourself" she started sucking on the vibrator like a lollipop and Margaret's disgust level went up even more "gross anyway your father says it's time for dinner" she sighs as she pinches the bridge of her nose "but I have to play with you first"

"good I have so much pent up anger from being pranked this morning at school stupid snobs fill my locker with glue failed my Spanish class because of it wait before you start have you even played COD before?". Margaret went to say "no" but suddenly tasted Haley's cum as said person shoved the vibrator in her mouth "like that" she quickly pulled it out and walked to the closet and pulled out two helmets "here" she tossed one to the coughing Margaret "put it on". Margaret went to put it on but Haley stopped her "how about we make things interesting" she said in a sultry smile "what do you have in mind" Margaret said before thinking _why did I say that_ "let's see if I win" she lent up to Margaret's ear "i get your body tonight". Margaret gulped at the idea of being someones sex slave but she can't show it other then the inside "fine but if I win you have to get rid of all your sex toys and tell your father you do this sort of thing" she lifted her hand "we have a deal" Haley thought about it and shook her hand "deal".

In an alternate dimension a man in Egyptian clothing was sipping on a cup of wine in one hand and an scepter in the other while his pitch black hair was hidden under a pharaoh crown. On the screen in front of him showed a live feed of a small lab with three scientist around a tube filled with green liquid and a female figure inside it. Most of the figures features were covered with condensation but her face was well seen with her long black hair with grayish-silver highlights and fair radiant skin "how is she professor?" the man asked "progress is going well Osiris project Ultima at this rate will be completely finished within 7 to 8 years"

"take as long as you need I'm a patent man if we continue on schedule we won't even need her and kill her when it comes"

"sir if I may be frank with you why would you want to kill her you know how much money you put into this project as well as the fact she's"

"you will NOT finish that sentence Mr Gregory" demanded Osiris "i pay you and the others triple what I pay my normal scientist and I expect results now on with your tests". He pushed a button on his desk that ended the transmission and sat on his chair and grabbed a picture of him and a woman that showed she was pregnant "my dear Athena if only you were alive". A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts as he quickly put his the picture away "come in" he says after standing back up. A young man entered the room his short black hair nearly coming out of his scalp. His style of fatigues making him look like an roman emperor "ah Augustus what brings you here?"

"sir we have not been able to find traitors Fortune and Desperado"

"thank you for the update how goes the planing for our campaign in the DC world"

"they are going as planned our factories have been set up in Gotham and Metropolis where the biggest threats are"

"good and Republic city"

"scouts say we will have more trouble there most of the populous being able to control elements through chi but nothing we can't handle"

"very good you may leave"

"sir if I may ask you a question"

"shoot" Osiris moved to look outside the window "what are you hoping to accomplish by just going to the DC world the Marvel world is just as dangerous". Osiris suddenly appeared in front of Augustus and grabbed his throat before he could finish his question "their are two reasons why I will not go there yet one is that egotistical Tony Stark and his million dollar company of his and two if we go there Descartes would be able to grab the asgardian in the battle and release Fenrir that even though I may be evil even I won't cause an all powerful demon plague" he threw Augustus across the room but he stood up quickly and came up with a response "are we not doing the same thing except instead of an Nordic demon we have an Hindu goddess"

"their is a difference between the two Fenrir is an uncontrollable beast Shiva on the other hand can be controlled all we need is someway to do it I have my generals searching countless dimensions looking for the solution"

"just thought I ask"

"you know" Osiris said stopping him from leaving "in all my years of planning only 3 things have I messed up one is letting you brother Devon join my faction second is not killing his little brother RJ so he does not become Scarlet and three is not checking the hall for Desperado when I announced the DC world raid"

"don't you mean four". Osiris was confused for a second four "what do you mean?"

"i saw the little conference you had thinking about killing a project before it's even finished your sounding like Wesker right now"

"you listen you little punk" Osiris yelled "i am far different from Wesker I have respect for my men unlike him as well as the fact he is one of those stereotypical villains with a god complex thinking he can't die the project you were eavesdropping was in case of the situation I should die" but the general only laughed "whats so funny Johnathan?" the leader asked using the man's real name

"it's the fact that your being a hypocrite right now saying you will die Ramsey and yet you have a god complex yourself" Osiris only chuckles but inside he hated the use of his real name "oh poor delude man you should know your history by now it is said that normal men have been able to kill monster that existed in their time even kings who gave themselves in to a higher power can die even the former Osiris temporary died at the hands of Anubis so let me tell you" he pointed a finger at Augustus "even gods can die now dismiss" begrudgingly Augustus left the room leaving Osiris to his thoughts.

The first thing that went through Margaret's mind was when she woke up on a backyard filled with mannequins was how much crack she smoked before she fainted but then remembered the helmet and the fact that she was told by Haley it was an advance simulation experience. Sighing she looked at her surroundings and saw a huge bomb a fair distance away she gulped thinking any moment it would drop and kill her "wow you sure are confused" a familiar voice said behind her "Haley where are we?" Margaret asked seething anger "nuketown" she answered while sucking on a lollipop "look around familiarize yourself with your surroundings and your equipment and talk to me when you want to start killing each other". Margaret spent the next 10 minutes looking around the area other then finding another house she found a moving truck and a bus between the two houses. During that time she checked her new clothing was simple army fatigues matching Margaret's color scheme black and white and she was armed with a PSG1 sniper rifle and a makarov pistol while Haley's fatigues were standard color and pink face paint and was armed with a Kiparis machine gun and crossbow with explosive arrows. "All right Haley" Margaret shouted "let's start"

"first to ten wins" Haley's voice shouted from the other side of the arena.

**HALEY:0 **

**MARGARET:0**

Margaret quickly pulled out her PSG1 and headed into the house to get a sniping spot and took a position at the window on the second floor. She kept looking around but not finding anything "looking for me" a click of a gun was all she knew before she was shot and blacked out.

**HALEY:1**

**MARGARET:0**

Margaret opened her eyes and saw clear blue sky "dang what a dream" she said standing up only to realize she was still in the simulation "damn" she said under her breath and pulled out her pistol knowing that her rifle was useless. Hesitant she walked around the house this time listening to every sound she could find. A noise came from behind her and she turned around but saw nothing "where is she" Margaret whispered and turned around only to see the barrel of a gun "looks like you didn't study enough" she fired 'killing' Margaret again.

**HALEY:2**

**MARGARET:0**

** "**haha your making this too easy" Haley said and she turned around to see a bullet coming for her head "fuck" the bullet went through her skull before being turned to pixels.

**HALEY:2**

**MARGARET:1**

"don't turn you back on a sniper" Margaret said from atop the blue house.

**7 MINUTES LATER**

**HALEY:9**

**MARGARET:9**

Both girls were neck and neck but their last fire fight ended in both girls running out of ammo. Margaret still kept a Semtex grenade on her but she had no choice but to use her knife but Haley still had an advantage of experience and the fact she still had an arrow for her bow. Margaret slowly moved towards the truck in hopes of a better vantage point "this is it comrade" Haley's voice seeming to come from everywhere "next kill wins the bet" she casually walked in front of Margaret crossbow loaded with the final arrow "any last word" Margaret smirked and started whistling "is that the best you can" Haley clutched her chest as she went on one knee "it's like you said" Margaret states "do your research".

Haley not one to give up managed to raise her crossbow and fire but her joy ended when Margaret dodged the arrow, turned it around and threw it back exploding at the mid point. Angry Haley pulled out her knife and waited for the smoke to clear. The smoke cleared and both girls were not surprised the other had drawn their knife. They looked at each other waiting to see the who would make the first move _I can use my song but don't want to risk putting her in a coma _Margaret thought as she raised her knife in an offensive stance and charged Haley and went for a slash but Haley backed up and parried almost landing slitting the sniper's throat. Quickly they back off each other and started circling each other "looks like you still have even after not practicing for a month"

"well there are somethings you just never forget". Haley swiped at Margaret but it was parried and countered with the goth landing a cut on Haley's arm. The girl gripped her arm and lunged at Margaret and block her strike as well as vice versa.

"looks like its going to be a tie" Haley said "how can you be sure?" Margaret simply looked at her right hand which caused Haley to follow her eyes until her face grew grim. In her hand was the last grenade without its pin missing and her thumb being the only thing keeping it from exploding "your not thinking of doing" Margaret's thumb let the trigger "fuck me". The grenade exploded sending shrapnel over the two girls but not before Haley managed to pierce her knife into Margaret

**HALEY:10**

**MARGARET:9**

**VICTORY:HALEY**

10 MINUTES EALIER

Mason was finishing up dinner when a knock was heard on his door "coming" he went up to the door and opened it showing a short male with armor and a large disk-like object on his back holding an African-American wearing a pitch black ninja style leotard and her hair done up in a white afro and a sword in a holster "Fortune been a long time whose this?" he asked pointing at the girl "Shinobu Jacobs" the man named Fortune said "found her watching yous and Xavier's kids most likely she was sent by ms chantel to kill Margaret".

Fortune dragged Shinobu in side and brought her to the couch "sit" Mason demanded and forcing Shinobu to sit on Fortune's lap "better not get a hard on from me" the ninja girl seethed at Fortune "don't worry" he shrugged. Mason returned from the kitchen with two small bowls and handing both to Fortune "let her go but take her sword" Fortune despite his small stature at 5'9 lifted Shinobu with ease and put her down next to and managed to take her sword incase she pulled something "so you are Shinobu" Mason started saying "top rank assassin for the UAA as well as Asia"

"yes" Shinobu said taking her bowl of stir-fry "i was told Margaret Moonlight survived her bout with Travis Touchdown and was sent by Sylvia Chantel to finish the job"

"how much did she offer?" Mason still performing the interrogation "half a million dollars"

"does Travis know she is still alive?"

"no"

"and I guess you found my stepdaughter is a raging nympho obsessed with sex"

"you knew" Shinobu said in surprise "how?"

"stick around and i'll tell you and the girls everything". Shinobu stood up but Mason quickly grabbed her arm and went to her ear "but" he whispered "you must quit this errand for Sylvia and not tell anyone if you disobey those orders I will kill you understand"

"crystal" Shinobu growled as she headed to the kitchen to get seconds. "heard anything from Scarlet?" Mason said turning back to Fortune "no nothing he did say something about chasing Descartes to Metro city but nothing else"

"shame" Mason agreed. Shinobu came back with another bowl and they cut their conversation short. Footsteps caught their attention and Margaret and Haley were seen at the bottom one smug while the other grim "so how was the game" Mason inquired looking at the girls faces "bad" "good" the girls said at the same time "good get some dinner and join us". The girls went into the while Margaret was dreading what was going to happen and what happened after the match.

_Flashback_

_both girls removed their helmets and looked at each other "i win" stated Haley rushing over and smacking her lips against Margaret's she forced her tongue into the goths mouth and tasted every nook and cranny and just as quickly she started she stopped "later" she whispered "the rest of your body is mine" she quickly moved her hands to Margaret's lower lips moved her fingers from her clitoris all the way down her vagina "let's go eat". She stood up and walked to the door and walked out leaving a stunned Margaret._

_End flashback_

Margaret gulped at the memory and came to a decision to get it over it after dinner and moved to the living room where she saw Mason and two new people one man and one woman "ahh we are all here now Haley and Margaret meet Fortune leader of our faction and Shinobu Jacobs an assassin for the UAA she was sent here to kill you Margaret" said girls eyes narrowed slightly at the person sent to kill her "then why is she here?" Haley asked "i made a deal to help you" Shinobu answered "now that that's over let us go to the base Haley I believe you are ready to join us in our cause"

"aww yeah" Haley exclaimed fist bumping "i get to kill people now" Mason chuckled a little at the naivety of his daughter "come on let us head to our HQ". He and Fortune lead the girls to the garage "the garage oh lame" Haley deadpanned. Mason walked to a wall and revealed and hidden panel. He inputted a code and the wall opened showing an elevator "and you wondered why we never use the shed Haley get in". All 5 people entered the elevator wondering what future holds in store for them.

In a dark castle Xavier Moonlight was walking down a corridor and entered a throne room "what is it Badelaire" a man in dark purple suit and top hat appearing from behind him "i have come to update you on our search for Scarlet among other things lord Descartes"

"very well tell me everything"

"very well Osiris has his sights set on the DC world leaving us the Marvel universe Scarlet however has yet to be seen but rumors persist he was sighted in Metro city"

"i have come across information that maybe his sword is not the only thing that can release Fenrir". Xavier's eyes widened at that 'what do you mean?" Descartes held up a picture of a young redhead girl "who is that?"

"that is for me to know and you to never find out but she has powers that might be able to beat the Asgardian magic I will be going alone you however will head back to your world and quell an rebellion I heard about"

"really with all the assassins running around killing each other for fame and fortune never would have realized" Xavier was starting to leave when Descartes stopped him "by the way make sure that Osafune will not head to Metro city don't want her and her sister to be reunited especially that they think that both think the other is dead"

"i understand lord"

"good now leave me I must prepare for my excursion". Xavier opened a portal and entered when he left Descartes spoke into the shadows "tell to keep an eye on Xavier I believe he is hiding something" the shadows make a noise and all was silent again.

WELL HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER LONGEST YET THE TWO CUT SCENES YA KNOW WAS TO INTRODUCE THE TWO MAIN VILLIANS IN THE SERIES OSIRIS AND DESCARTES EVEN THOUGH OTHERS WILL BE REALVEALED ALSO THE HINT IF YOU FOUND IT MAKE A GUESS OF WHO YOU THINK IT IS MALE OR FEMALE MAKE SURE TO GIVE ME YOUR OPINION AND CONSTUCTIVE CRITISIM AND REVIEW


	4. a new home and a new life

Hello before you read I wanted to say sorry for being out of commission for awhile my laptop broke and I just got a new one I plan on continuing this come hell or high water now I don't own no more heroes, Margaret moonlight, Shinobu Jacobs they all belong to suda 51 mason ? (surprise for later) Fortune, Xavier moonlight, and the cypd all belong to me thank you for putting up for me (looks off screen)LIANA HANDS OF MY CAKE

Liana:YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE (you will see her soon)

_Decisions, people! Make them all of the time! From menial things, like toast or bread, to important things like life or death! If you ask a killer which side they would choose, they would choose death! Ask an assassin, however, you'll find a Grey area that, to them,holds their own morals, their ideals, their mindset. Some choices are easy; but, there are some that might change your life. They can, and must be thought out! Lest the consequences be dire._

Chapter 4

Mason, Haley, Fortune, Shinobu, and Margaret were riding an elevator down to who-knows-where for who-knows-what. A ding went off and the elevator door opened up, showing a hallway leading to a door, with a panel right beside it. Mason entered a code and placed his thumb on a small green box which, after granting access, opened the door that lead to a much larger room.

"Welcome to the War Room.", said Mason.

The ladies were in complete awe of the room's size; but, that came to a halt due to a sudden noise.

"Oh! Uh, that's mine." Fortune reassured as he dug out his phone from his pocket and stopped his ring tone. "Go on ahead. I need to take this."

Mason nodded and lead the girls into the room.

Fortune, with the others out of his area, opened his phone, and a silhouette of a woman appeared.

"I have the sample.", said the mysterious woman.

"Good. Make sure you 'boss' gets the fake one." Fortune responded.

"I understand." The woman agrees.

"Excellent." Fortune continued. "The Organization will pay you a handsome amount of money for a job well done. And, if you are wondering, don't worry, we'll keep our side of the bargain. You are dismissed."

Fortune's phone turned grey, indicating that the call had ended. After putting his phone away, Fortune entered the room and made his way over to a large table. The room itself was immaculate and filled with several generators on one side, alongside several computers with an arc-like object on the wall and a table in the center of it all. Fortune sat down next to Shinobu to keep her in check.

"Let me start." Mason said. "Over the past several months, we've been trying to stop this man."

Mason began to press a few buttons on a console, which projected a man in Egyptian clothing.

"This man's name is Ramsey Agsis. He's better known as Osiris after his company, Osiris Corp. They've been producers and conductors of robotics for years. However unbeknownst to the public, they have been conducting illegal experiments. Fortune, take the spotlight and continue."

"Thank you." Fortune said, as he began to continue from where Mason left off. "Mason and I were a part of said illicit experiments. Mason went with it willingly, while I was forced into it. That's all you need to know."

"Now," Fortune resumed, as he pressed a few buttons on his control panel, "These experiments involved creating super soldiers, each with unique capabilities. Now, let me tell you about myself before we continue." After a few more button presses, a bio was projected.

"My name is not important but you can call me Fortune. I was an officer for the CYPD. What we did was watch over the dimensions and maintain peace between Earth and Cryosis."

"What the hell is Cryosis?!", Haley interrupted.

"Excellent question, Haley." Fortune responded. Over the years, speculation has occurred with the belief of beings, such as Bigfoot and the Chupacabra, have been spotted. Our mission was to make sure that they were not seen by the public. Scientists have labeled these beings as Cryptids. They origin from Cryosis; but, they show up in Earth, due to a unknown chemical in the atmospheres that cause multiple ripples in space, allowing these creatures into Earth and who-knows-else-where." Fortune then projected a woman on screen. Her short black hair and piercing blue eyes complimented her red armor.

"Meet Athena Agsis, Osiris' ex-wife. She was a veteran in our force for 25 years, until she disappeared in an experiment gone wrong, in which I joined the force 2 months prior. I happen to be the only one who knows what she likes. Before the incident, I asked her for Intel on Osiris' history, equipment, etc, etc." The projection then changed to a man in his early 30s, wearing crimson red armor, and wielding a long, curved sword with etches that make it look like a key.

"This man is Scarlet. Don't let him fool you. He and I have made a temporary truce we may see him again provided he's not after Descartes." The projection changed to Sylvia.

"Ms. Chantel here is making things hard for us to amass an army here. Due to her games, we lost Ryujii, and we can't afford to lose another. Ms Jacobs, ms moonlight your mission should you choose to accept it is to help us locate and put a stop to his plans and maybe do a little dimension hopping if you want to". Both girls looked at each other "if it will find me my brother then find...and I'm not to kind on dieing again so I'm in" Margaret said while Shinobu just grumbled "I'll think about it".

"I'm in" Haley said excitedly.

"NO"came the immediate response.

"ruin my fun"the girl mumbled

"fine Mason take our daughter and Margaret up to the room" the man nodded as he took the two girls back to the elevator while Fortune turned to Shinobu "I'll take you to your room"

"you can't do that" she fumed

"yes I can I'm the holding your hands together by handcuffs" the ninja girl tried to fold her arms but stopped when said handcuffs stopped her from doing so and just stood up and did her most intimating glare "that won't work I take a glare from an amazonian on a daily basis yours won't scare me but I'll cut you a deal". Other then a raise of a eyebrow she didn't respond "what kind of deal?"

"I'll take the handcuffs off and I'll let you fight me in a sparing match if it'll shut you up". She mulled it over and raised her cuffs as her answer "not yet let me take you to the training room first follow me". He started to walk while Shinobu followed thinking about all the ways to cut his 'family jewels' off.

(o.o)

Shinobu simply whistled as she looked into the training room despite it being a large white room she learned that nothing is what it seems "how do you like it"asked Fortune as he closed the door and started to unlock her handcuffs "it'll be nice when I kick your ass"

"we'll see" he said taking the handcuffs away from the girl and tossing them in a random direction "get your weapon and head to the other end" to which he looked and saw her on already on the other side with a smug expression on her face "all right ninja let's get started". He went to the wall and pressed a few buttons that sprayed both fighters "what the hell?" Shinobu said startled "it's a spray that prevents injuries precaution" Fortune answered while getting a shield and heard laughter "your going to fight with a shield what are you captain America". Fortune only responded by pressing a button on the shield that causes spikes to appear around it "you were saying"

"i said I'm kicking you ass"was all he heard.

"fine make the first move".That was all the motivation Shinobu needed to charge at he man and swung her sword but was blocked by the shield "that it" fortune mocked

"fuck you"was the response as she swung but this time fortune dodged and struck back and made a small cut on her forearm then kicked her in the chest sending her flying across the room. Standing up she asked "what are you?"

"well I'm human if that's what your asking"the male said before charging at his opponent much to Shinobu's surprise at how fast he got in front of her and was barely able to avoid the attack thrown at her only to jump out of the way as the shield came flying at her "shit that was close". The shield came right back to fortune as it fixed itself to his arm "now what was that about my weapon" he said in a mocking voice

"i will hit you!".

"hmm" Fortune stopped himself before running "bet you twenty bucks you can't",

"deal". She suddenly disappeared and struck his shield as he blocked her attack "what!"

"don't ask FALCON KICK"

"falcon what".BAM she gets sent flying to the other end again and was slammed on the floor as she tried to get up. "get off me?"

"magic word."

"fuck you" she felt weight added to her back "fine fine...please" she said with an edge to her voice. She felt the weight leave her as she stood up and glared at her sparring partner "we'll do it again some other time now let's bring you to your room".

(o.o)

Mason, Haley, and Margaret exited the elevator and entered the garage "I'm going to my room" Haley almost fuming as she walked away "what's eating her?" Mason asked

"maybe the fact her own father did not stand up for her".

"i do not want her hurt especially if I'm getting her mother in a month". Margaret looked at the man

"and who is watching Haley if that happens?"

"depends on what happens in the month". They enter the living room and sit at the couch "i have a feeling you want to ask me something?" Mason said starting a conversation "your staring at me"

"you have black dots following you fleas"

"no but I'll show you just don't tell Haley". He stands up and pulls out a magnifying glass and tossed it at Margaret, sat back don and held out his hand "what do you see". Margaret cautiously looks at his hand but again sees a black dot "just a black dot"

"look through the magnifying glass". Again she looks at the hand but puts the glass and saw a small machine on his hand obtaining a spider-like appearance "it's a spider"

"a nanobot actually I can understand where your coming from it does look like a spider".

Margaret looked at Mason in surprise "na-nanobots that's impossible the technology it took to make it must be immense"

"it's possible Osiris corp made them" he pulled off a sleeve and showed a metallic arm "this is a nanobot hive he performed surgery on my arms and made them into these he saved my life but at the cost of my humanity" he sighed before continuing "they can make thousands of nanobots in seconds and they I guess link and can make themselves into weapons items of all sorts".

"wow".

"i guess you can say that but one good thing came out of it".

Margaret tilted her head "how?" she asked curious

"i saved Haley from getting killed".

"wow she must be lucky!"

"like you in a ways with your brother how about you walk around Santa destroy for awhile enjoy your new life while you can". Margaret nods her head and heads upstairs. Mason looks at a portrait and picks it up showing him and a young woman with long blond hair with a baby in her arms "Sharon...where did I go wrong if only I can our daughter Harl" a loud scream interrupted his monologue as he saw frightened Margaret running down clutching khaki's shorts and a red shirt. Mason raised his eyebrows "uhhhh what happened"

"Haley **gasp** was** gasp **naked **gasp** and touching herself with a vibrator". Mason's eyebrow twitch once, twice "HALEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Margaret you can dress down here if you want I'm finding me a pervert". Mason raced up the stairs while Margaret was left wondering _I walked into crazytown_

**no that's the town where everyone exercises...no that's lazytown.**

_Idiot author_. She quickly put on her new clothes and left ready to start her new life.

(o.o)

Fortune opened the door to the barracks (thought you were going to see Mason confront Haley hahaha SUCKERS I'm perverted but not that perverted) and let Shinobu in "this is were we are going to stay".

"we" Shinobu said catching the word.

"yes we I'm keeping my eye on you never can be too sure showers are over there" he points in one direction "beds are over here" points to two doors signifying it's not co-ed "don't worry the showers are co-ed so don't worry I'll let you first have a call to make"

"all right what about clothes?"

"I'll ask" a distant scream interrupts him "him in ten minutes so just wait in your room"

"yeah I'll just go to sleep" she entered her room and went to her bed while Fortune's entered his. It was a simple set up with four bunk beds at the four corners the room he picked up his phone dialed a number "hello dipshit" Fortune let the comment slide "hello Scarlet".

"what do I owe the honor of my archenemy"

"want to see how your holding out?"

"no you just want to be queer and annoy me every 5 minutes but if must know I'm in metro city tracking Descartes why"

_metro city why would he go there especially their rep for criminals _"no reason"

"also got me a partner in crime she's shopping right now but" he let the comment hang in the air as Fortune took in his words _oy now I have to deal with two crazies_. Scarlet alone was bad enough but now that he's not alone it could mean trouble sooner then later "byeee" the phone call ended right their as Fortune rubbed his hand over his face. He checks his wrist and checks the time "4:30 pm might as well" he sat down on a random bed and nodded off.

Whew that is over uh I'm back in action now for some news...some what I'm looking for a beta writer if anyone can help me please send me a pm also I put a trio of references in the story those who guess any of them first and you can get...GET A CAKE OF THEIR FLAVOR so R&R or I'll send mason's nanobots after you


End file.
